Problem: $0.195 + 89.1 =$
${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${+}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${8}$